The power of Wind, Air and Sky
by Aussie gurl rox
Summary: Captured by Mad Moddie, the Titans find themselves in trouble. But... Who is this girl who was captured with them?Cannot give a pairing or anything really unless you R&R!


Chapter 1: Lamp posts, candy canes and porcupines

Warning: Read at your own peril. This is my first fic, and in accordance it sucks. BEWARE THE EVIL MUSHROOMS!

Disclaimer: The only things that I own that has anything to do with Teen Titans is this fic and this (terrible) disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! If I did Terra would have been brutally slaughtered by Raven for being alive.

OK, in this fic Mad Mod (or somebody else who calls themselves Mad Mod) is actually young. This is placed in the episode where the Titans are captured by Mad Mod and placed in his false reality.

There were six chairs, all in a row. In front of them, a man with red hair paced.

In each chair, a figure lay bound. There sat Boy Wonder. There slumped Cyborg, the half- machine. There drooped BB, the grass stain.

Beside them two girls lay unconscious in their bonds.

But that left one still figure. One unmoving shape, slumping in its seat. The figure in question was a girl. She was wearing white flair jeans, a white top with flared long sleeves and a long cape, which was, yep, you guessed it, white. Her head was hung and her long, straight, blue hair covered her face.

By the time it took to describe this, Robin, Cyborg and Raven had woken up.

Mad Mod noticed this, and immediately set off ranting about how he will rule the world. This rant lasted for about 10 minutes, by which time everybody else was awake. At least, except for the strange girl, who _appeared_ to still be unconscious.

As Mad Mod ranted on about how his lamp posts, candy canes and porcupines (don't ask) would look, everybody stared at the girl. Finally Raven, who was next to the girl, heard something along the lines of

"Oh Bloody Hell, would he just shut up!"

The girl slightly moved her fingers to the right, and our resident crazy British guy simultaneously crashed into the right wall.

Next he treated them to a show of acrobatics that would have shamed a circus performer (the acrobats, in case you didn't guess). The British man bounced like a rubber ball around the room, all the while doing flips and twirls. At last he dropped into a (not so graceful) landing on the floor. Well, to be honest, he crashed. And as he landed, his cane crumpled under him, releasing the Titans and the other random girl.

After they had crawled out of Mad Mod' s random simulator thingy, given the villain in question to the police and gotten back to the Tower, they finally noticed the random girl dressed completely in white except for her hair and ankle bracelet (she isn't wearing shoes, that's why I didn't mention it).

Raven was the first to notice: the new girl was sitting across the couch from her, reading the exact same book.

"Oh look, someone here actually has a good taste in literature," drawled Raven.

"Yes, well. My favourite authors have to be Edgar Allan Poe, Gnark the strange and Odlingiar and wise."

"I didn't know other people even bought and/ or read those books!"

The two girls were soon chatting away (in Azarathian, which the girl happened to know) (so what, Raven can be girly if she wants to), and though the soon enough learned enough about each other to fill about ten thousand novels, they didn't even know each other's names! Thus, an embarrassing silence followed.

"Uh, hi, my name is Raven."

"Cyborg."

"Robin. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Starfire. Would you like to be my friend? We can participate in the rituals of the polishing of the nails on the toe! And-"

"Name's Beast Boy. Resident chick magnet."

"Hi Raven and Cyborg. It is nice to meet you Robin. I'm guessing that Starfire is Tameranian, hi, OK, and only if the colour is black. Beast Boy, have you ever been to Africa?"

Everybody just stared at her.

"What?"

"I grew up in Africa."

"Oh good, that explains the green skin. You contracted that disease- whatchamacallit- what's it's name? And some people stuffed you with animal molecules to cure you, which explains the green skin and lack of superior intellect."

crickets chirp 5 mins later-

"Hey!"

Raven and the girl who's name we **still** don't know yet rolled their eyes.

"And your name is….."

"Uh, my name is Tenichi Xelaairdna. Call me Alex. I'm not from Earth or Azarath or Tameran, but I've been to Tameran. That's how I first saw you, _Princess_." Alex answered in a bored tone.

"X'hal, is that you Teni?" (except in Tameran).

Alex appeared thoughtful for a minute, as if she was seriously considering the question. "I'd say that I am actually me, funnily enough Kori." (Still in Tameranian)

Before "Teni" could speak, Starfire had her in a bone- crushing hug.

"It is so good to do the seeing of you again Teni!" This time in English, for the benefit if those who didn't speak Tameranian.

"You too Kori. You've done well for yourself- a giant T to live in, a boyfriend who is hopelessly in love with you and will do whatever you want and now a guest who is presumably the only being on this planet (other than you) that can consume your recipes."

Just as Starfire was about to reply, the Tower alarm went off. Robin immediately ran to the computer and

did a check on the disturbance.

"Bank robbery, looks like HIVE, but only Jinx."

"Titans, GO!"

"Do not DARE leave me behind! I want to see how pathetic the villains on your planet really are."

Raven and Starfire dragged her along.


End file.
